


Unconditional Surrender

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, DADT, Drabbles, M/M, Marines make do, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, archiving old words, making do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colbert wants what he can't have. Person makes do with what isn't his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not fact.

He ignores the name Brad whispers when he comes. He knows he's not supposed to hear the low, desperate cry of "Nate." He isn't supposed to hear the gasped pleas of "Sir." Technically, he isn't supposed to have Brad's dick in his mouth either, but he can't seem to help himself. He's not even sure anymore how this started, how he got it into his mind that this would be a good idea. But somewhere between Mathilda and Baghdad, he noticed the way Brad watched the lieutenant, noticed the banked heat and hunger in Brad's eyes. Somewhere along the line, he "accidentally" overheard Brad jerking off, heard the whispered "Sir," that Brad couldn't muffle quite in time. And somehow all of that led to him on his knees, sucking Brad's cock and hating that this was all that could ever come of it.


End file.
